The future
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Remus and Sirius at their own personal prom. Dancing and fluff. Talking about the future.


The future

The music was low and steady, as well as the dancing. It was unbelievable. I couldn't dance to save my life, but then again, here I was, my chest rubbing neatly against the man I loved's, along with the slow beat. My eyes were closed, my head rested on his shoulder. Long, black locks tickled my nose and I had to sneeze. He chuckled in his low, raspy voice, only holding me tighter to himself. Truly, this was heaven. A firm, big hand on my lower back, the other one holding my right hand, guiding me around the room, though I wasn't sure if we even did that. Perhaps we just stayed where we were, swaying a bit, back and forth. My bare feet brushed against his as we moved over the warm floor of The Room of Requirement.  
He had told me to take off my shoes, just to prove that he was perfectly tall compared to me; I could easily rest my head on his shoulder as I did now, and had to get up on my tippy-toes to kiss him on the lips. I had never liked being short, compared to him and the others; excluding Peter, of course, but my boyfriend obviously found it wonderful.  
It was so unbelievable. How he waited for me like this, how he said he always would.  
A few weeks back it had been the official prom for the Seventh Years. James had gone with Lily, and Peter had gone with a Hufflepuff girl I still didn't know the name of. But Sirius had waited.  
It had been a full moon, and though I reassured him I would be fine on my own, I had been, long before I met the other Marauders, he insisted on spending the moon with me. We had sat down in the Shack, his arms around me until the transformation, stayed with me as Padfoot, and had been at the hospital when I woke up, not having slept at all, wanting to be there when I woke up.  
I still hadn't realized that this was real. The most popular guy at school, the bloke who could have practically every girl at Hogwarts, had chosen _me_. A poor werewolf, nearly homeless. A _monster_.  
The hand let go of mine, and I panicked for a second, but he was just changing his grip, placing both hands on my hips now, and I relaxed once again. I nuzzled into his neck, enjoying his smell. It was something strong, but still safe about it. Like cinnamon, and cigarette smoke, and_ Sirius_.  
The man with the shaggy look; black hair down to his chest, strong masculine arms... The white, dirty shirt looking like he had been born wearing it, his leather jacked tossed to the side in a chair at the room when we had entered.  
The day before the prom I had gone to him, trying to convince the other Marauder to go to the prom, to bring one of his millions of fangirls that liked him because of his heavenly looks. My Sirius had only shook his head, laughing at the idea, explaining that if he couldn't bring me, there was no point in going at all. He had woken me up this morning by a soft whisper in my ear, for the first time really giving me the title "boyfriend". He woke me up with his soft voice, telling me it was time for a payback, to Fenrir Greyback that had sort of kept me from going to the prom with him.  
Strange thoughts of revenge and death-eaters had entered my mind, but had gone when the confusion kicked in, as we stood outside of the Room of Requirement.  
Sirius had led me inside, taking off his shoes, telling me to do the same, and then he escorted me onto the middle of the floor. Music played from somewhere around us, and suddenly I found myself dancing, in his arms, my weight pressing slightly against his strong chest.  
I felt velvet lips brushing over my hair and forehead, making me wonder what ever I did to deserve this. Since when did I stop being the small, nerdy, sick-looking scarred kid, and became something desirable?  
Sirius told me he had always looked at me that way. He told me again and again how much I was worth; told me all my good traits, his arms around me, squeezing me, breathing sweet little nothings into my ear. The leg of my pink, girlish, silk-pajama pants, brushed against his normal grey, as I looked up at his jaw. I kissed his chin gently before standing up instead of leaning against him, though I regretted it immediately; I was a bit dizzy now from leaning against him. My eyes blinking slowly against the light of the room, and the clear blue one's in front of me.  
"We... can wait, right?" I mumbled, short of breath from this whole, stunning experience, as he had started to caress my hip with his thumb. He smiled at me, a fond and bright smile; he knew I wasn't ready to sleep with him, and I was relieved to see that this was not his intention either.  
"Of course I will. I'll always wait. I'll always stay." he grinned. "You'll be stuck with me when we're old and grey, grandchildren begging for Christmas presents, our wedding rings sitting too tight on our fingers because we have eaten nothing exsept for Berty Bott's Every-flavored beans and chocolate frogs the last sixty years."  
I smiled by his words, resting my head on his shoulder again, since it suddenly felt heavy. He had woken me up, I reasoned to myself, and it _was _something like one AM.  
"Always you and me, Moony." he whispered into my ear. "_Forever._"  
I closed my eyes, picturing it. A wedding. Adopting children, living together, greeting him every day once he came home from work. It felt so good; knowing this was not just some stupid flirt or one-night-stand, this was _real_. Or, however real it could get when you were seventeen and head over heels in love with your best pal.  
As soon as I thought about something that could go wrong, the problems started to build up in my mind. Even if we manage to be in love for the rest of our lives, that might not be for so long. The death-eaters could kill us off tomorrow for all we knew. And even if we grew old together; who would let a werewolf adopt a child? Even if the laws someday said that men could, monsters like me had to be an exception. The same went with marriage, and a career... I would never be able to get a job. I sighed deeply, trying not to think about the burden I would be. Sirius would have to work and earn money for the both of us, he would have to pay the bills, and come home after late night shifts as an auror because of me.  
I would make food for him, and greet him with a "Had a nice day at work, love?" but that wouldn't help so much when you came to think of it; I was only a nuisance really.  
"What is wrong?" Sirius let arms drop down to his sides, frowning, and making me long for his touch again as soon as it was gone. "I can tell, there is something. Don't you... want that? Forever with me?"  
I wanted to laugh at the absurd idea; me being too good for _him_, but the sound escaping my mouth sounded rather strangled. This only seemed to worry Sirius more, and a couch popped into the room, as he guided me against it. He sat down close to me, though not as close as he used to. It was always cuddling, touching; this time it was space between us, no knees touching, no fingers running over each others' palms, trying out stuff on each other. This time we just _sat,_ and that was the end of that.  
"Moony," his fingers made a sprawling movement, as if he wanted to reach for me and pull me closer, but had to remind himself not to.  
"I want forever." I finally confirmed, and my boyfriend looked more at ease. At least he leaned back on the couch more, lowering his shoulders. "I'm just afraid of all you will have to sacrifice for me."  
He looked startled. "S-sacrifice? What are you talking about! This is the best night of my life, Moony, I truly_ adore _you. You shouldn't feel that way; I'm probably earning more by this than you are. Because I am in love with you."  
If felt like my heart was about to stop, and I just stared at him blankly, letting the words reach my brain. "In love?"

He had spoken of me as his boyfriend, sure, and spoke of the future and how happy we would be, all the time, followed by apologizing for making me feel uncomfortable, -something he didn't do. But this... hearing him say "I am in love with you." like that. _That_ was something new for sure.  
"Think of all you will lose. Status, for one; being with a werewolf is disgusting. No one will even speak to you. And, I mean, I'm not that phsyically attractive, either, with my scars and all." I added humbly. He frowned, starting to protest, but I interrupted him.  
"I won't have a job, we might not get children. No walks in the light of the full moon. I don't have any money, and we'll miss arrangements like the prom because of me; and not to mention-" I was babbling, but he quickly silenced me with a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I don't mind any of those things."  
I frowned. "How can you not mind?"  
"Because you are my Moony. My future is yours. And I know we will work this out. Together."

_**Review?**_


End file.
